Secretos Peligrosos
by RegalEvil
Summary: Emma Swan es una agente infiltrada para desmantelar el mayor cártel de drogas del país, pero que pasa si su trabajo se ve comprometido al enamorarse de la hija del lider del cártel, Regina Mills. ¿Que es lo que deparará este romance? ¿Todo terminara bien?... (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno acá con otra historia pero esta vez con un cambio radical de época a narco xD**

**Veamos que sale, sin más, disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>-Recuerda que cuando te tire del coche, debes cubrirte la cabeza con los brazos para no desnucarte.- dice Graham.<p>

-Sí.- asiento dolorida por los golpes.- Hijos de puta, se han pasado conmigo. ¿Y decían que eran mis amigos?

-Debe parecer realista, ¿no?- ríe Ruby desde el asiento del conductor.

-Vale, arranca Rub, que la chica ya vuelve con el caballo.- comenta Graham, dejando a un lado los prismáticos.

El todoterreno sale a toda prisa por la carretera que pasa junto a la finca.

-¡Aquí, aquí!- exclama Graham. Se inclina hacia mi puerta y la abre.

-Suerte, Emma.- me dice.

Asiento temerosa, me cubro la cabeza y noto como me lanza fuera del coche.

* * *

><p><strong>REGINA<strong>

Bostezo, estiro los brazos y abro los ojos. Recorro la enorme habitación con la mirada y me incorporo al sentirme momentáneamente desubicada.

-Estoy en casa.- murmuro mientras me aparto el pelo de la cara. Hogar, dulce hogar.

Aparto el cómodo edredón y saco las piernas de la cama. Mi cuarto es enorme. Papá siempre me ha mimado y consentido demasiado. Dispongo de un generoso baño privado con ducha y bañera de hidromasaje, un enorme vestidor lleno a rebosar de ropa, calzado y complementos, un precioso y bien surtido tocador que ya lo quisiera cualquier estrella de cine.

-Dios mío, qué pinta tengo.- musito cuando me siento frente al espejo.

Mi larga y lisa melena morena parece un matojo, mis ojeras cada día están un poco más marcadas y hacen que mis ojos negros parezcan tristes.

El cielo está completamente azul y sin nubes, el sol calienta y brilla en todo su esplendor, y apenas corre una suave brisa que se asemeja al roce de una dulce caricia.

Delante de mis ojos, hectáreas de un hermoso y muy cuidado jardín que rodea todo el caserón.

Me apoyo en la barandilla de piedra color arena y miro hacia abajo, donde veo a dos empleados de seguridad de mi padre que vigilan el perímetro armados.

-Lo dicho, hogar, dulce hogar.- susurro irónica.

Levanto la vista hacia la azotea del tercer piso y veo a otro empleado de seguridad.

Resoplo, niego con la cabeza y regreso al interior de mi habitación.

Todavía tengo las maletas sin deshacer y la habitación está un poco caótica, pero ya se encargará una de las chicas del servicio de ordenármela. Espero que sea Johana, que deja todo a mi gusto.

Salgo de mi cuarto y pongo los ojos en blanco, asqueada, cuando veo a dos tipos de seguridad flanqueando mi puerta. Visten de negro como todos, son enormes y van armados. El jefe de seguridad de mi padre cruza el pasillo horizontal y corro hacia él.

-¡Sidney!- le llamo.

Lleva con papá muchos años, ya han pasado trece.

Es alto, moreno, ojos oscuros y peligrosos y se ve a la legua su aura extranjera.

Cuando voy a dar la esquina, él aparece como un rayo y casi me empotro contra su pecho.

-¡Uy, qué te como!- exclama sonriente.

-Oye Sidney, ¿es necesario eso?- comento señalando a los dos gorilas que custodian mi cuarto.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu padre.

-Sé cómo es, lo sé muy bien.- murmuro enfadada.- Pero odio sentirme como en una cárcel.

Sidney asiente y apoya una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Gracias. Ahora voy a verle, ¿sabes dónde está?

-Reunido en su despacho.

-Genial.

Camino por el pasillo, deslizando la mano por la brillante barandilla de madera y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos. No me gusta ver por casa a los miembros de seguridad, da la sensación de que estuviéramos en peligro constante.

Cuando me cruzo con las chicas del servicio, me abrazan felices de volver a tenerme en casa, especialmente Johana, siempre me ha tratado como a una hija.

Sidney me sigue hasta el despacho y cuando intento entrar, uno de los chicos de seguridad me lo impide, colocándome una mano en el hombro.

-El señor Mills está reunido.

-Soy su hija.

-Sé quién es, señorita, aun así deberá esperar.

Miro perpleja a su jefe.

-Éste es nuevo, ¿verdad?

Sidney asiente y sonríe divertido. Sabe qué viene ahora.

Cojo la mano del tipo y se la retuerzo hasta que cae de rodillas ante mí.

Después clavo el pulgar e índice en su tráquea y me inclino para que me vea bien.

-Nunca, jamás, me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

Le suelto y le tiro a un lado para acto seguido cruzar la puerta con un orgulloso Sidney tras de mí. Él me enseñó a luchar y todas las llaves que conozco.

Mi padre, Henry Mills, siempre trajeado, siempre bien arreglado; es un hombre importante y respetado en su gremio. Un gremio del que no soy partidaria y que provoca una lucha en mi interior. Por un lado no estoy orgullosa de que sea uno de los mayores traficantes del país y por otro lado, adoro y venero a mi padre. Está sentado en la presidencia de la mesa ovalada de madera, acompañado por otros cuatro señores que se dedican a lo mismo que él solo que a menor escala. Clava sus ojos en mí y se levanta sonriente.

-Buenos días, princesa. Caballeros, les presento a mi hija, Regina.

Rodeo la mesa mientras sonrío y saludo educada a sus invitados. Cuando llego hasta él, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le doy un beso en su suave y afeitada mejilla.

-Buenos días.- le digo.- Solo venía a saludarte, no te molesto más.

-Cada vez te veo más hermosa, Regina.- comenta uno de los hombres.

Mi padre le mira y yo también. Es Rupert Gold, alias "Rumpelstiltskin", y le conozco de la cantidad de veces que ha estado en casa. Tiene la edad de mi padre.

-Hola Querida, me saluda.

-Hola señor Gold.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi padre y le sonrío. Él me aprieta la mano.

-¿Vas a ir a montar a caballo?- susurra.

-Sí.- asiento ansiosa.

Me giro hacia el resto de hombres.

-Caballeros, no interrumpo más. Buenos días.

Suelto a mi padre y me dirijo a la salida del despacho donde se encuentra Sidney de pie. Le guiño un ojo y salgo. Él cierra la puerta y se queda dentro acompañando a mi padre.

El tipo de seguridad que se encuentra fuera y que antes he tratado duramente, me mira con recelo. Así aprenderá que si debe temer a mi padre, a mí mucho más.

Dos chicos de seguridad hacen acto de presencia y al verme parecen relajarse.

¡Qué ganas tengo de ver a Rocinante!

Paso por delante de los chicos sin mirarlos y salgo de la cocina, dirección entrada principal. En cuestión de segundos los tengo detrás, pero como he hecho siempre, intento ignorarlos a todos.

Salgo al exterior y cierro la puerta tras de mí, en sus narices, solo por joderles, odio que me sigan. Bajo el par de peldaños de piedra y continúo por el sendero de gravilla hacia la izquierda de la gran casa, hasta la construcción de cemento que hay a unos quinientos metros.

Llego a los establos y entro corriendo en busca de mi precioso corcel negro.

-¡Rocinante!- le llamo cuando me acerco a su cuadra.

Él relincha, mueve las crines y yo río.

De un cubo de la entrada cojo una manzana y tras partirla por la mitad, se la tiendo a mi precioso caballo. Lo tengo desde hace seis años y antes solía salir mucho a cabalgar con papá, hasta que su pobre Rino, un precioso caballo árabe, negro azabache, falleció de una enfermedad rara.

Tras las caricias que hago a Rocinante, los mimos que parece querer él, y comprobar que está en perfectas condiciones, preparo la montura y lo saco del establo. Una vez en el exterior, monto sobre él.

-Rick, vete a buscar el Jeep.- dice uno de seguridad a su compañero.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?- me entrometo mosqueada.

-Debemos ir con usted, señorita.

-De eso nada, ya soy mayorcita y solo voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la Villa. No necesito escoltas.

-Es una orden.- explica el tal Rick.

Tiro de las cinchas de Rocinante y éste se levanta sobre las patas traseras durante unos segundos. Cuando vuelve a bajar las delanteras, los señalo con el dedo.

-La orden queda anulada. Ya hablaré con mi padre y con Sidney.

Golpeo levemente con los talones a mi caballo y éste empieza a andar en dirección a la salida de la Villa. Los chicos siguen caminando a mi lado.

-De acuerdo.- acepta el anónimo.- Vuelva en una hora o iremos a buscarla.

-¡A mí tú no me das órdenes!- alzo la voz.- ¡Regresaré cuando me dé la gana!

Reitero los golpes con los talones y Rocinante empieza a trotar suavemente.

Cuando llego a la verja, gesticulo con la cabeza al tipo que está dentro de la garita y éste me abre la barrera de metal, no muy convencido.

Cuando entramos en el campo que colinda con la Villa, empezamos a trotar y después a cabalgar como hacía tiempo.

Es una auténtica gozada montar sobre un animal como éste. Siento la libertad y diversión que experimenta Rocinante, y eso me encanta.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso a lomos de mi bello corcel, pero me pasaría todo el día, trotando, galopando por los verdes campos. Qué maravilla y qué placer.

Cuando iniciamos el camino de regreso, lo hacemos relajadamente y disfrutando de las vistas, pero un chirrido de ruedas llama mi atención.

Por la carretera que pasa junto a la Villa circula un todoterreno negro a gran velocidad y tomando las curvas peligrosamente. A un par de kilómetros de mi casa, observo que se abre una de las puertas traseras y cae algo al asfalto. El coche sigue circulando sin detenerse y yo azuzo a Rocinante para cabalgar y ver qué es lo que han tirado.

-¡Go Rocinante, Go!- le detengo mientras tiro de la correa de cuero.

Lo que ha caído del coche y se encuentra en la cuneta de la carretera, es nada más y nada menos que una joven, golpeada e inconsciente.

-¡Joder!

Azuzo a Rocinante y salimos al galope hacia la Villa. Cuando llegamos a la barrera de entrada, detengo al caballo y llamo al vigilante de la garita, que no tarda en venir al escuchar mis gritos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Avisa a Sidney, dile que venga con el Jeep por la carretera y que le espero a un par de kilómetros hacia el sur! ¡Deprisa!

Dicho esto y sin decir nada más, regreso al galope con Rocinante hasta el lugar donde está la joven inconsciente.

¿O estará muerta?

Bajo del caballo y sin soltar las correas, me agacho hasta la joven. Con mano temblorosa, coloco los dedos índice y corazón en su cuello en busca de pulso.

¡Está viva!

-Oye.

Le agarro del mentón para ver si reacciona, pero no es así y me doy cuenta que en su rostro hay sangre, el ojo hinchado…

Escucho el motor del Jeep y me levanto para hacerle señas. No viene solo, mejor, necesitará ayuda para meterlo dentro del coche.

-¿Qué ocurre, Regina?- pregunta alarmado mientras salta del Jeep.

-Mira lo que hay aquí.- señalo. Sidney y los otros dos chicos se acercan.

-¿Está muerta?- pregunta el jefe.

-No. Vi que la tiraban desde un coche. Un todoterreno negro que circulaba a mucha velocidad.

-Parece un ajuste de cuentas.- comenta Sidney.- Deberíamos dejarla aquí.

-¿Qué? ¡No podemos hacer eso!- exclamo.

-Regina, no podemos llamar a la policía.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- gruño asqueada por el tipo de vida que llevo cada vez que vengo aquí.- Si te he llamado es para que la llevemos a casa, allí la curaremos.

-¿Estás loca? Ni siquiera sabes quién es o porqué motivo está donde está.

Suelto una carcajada sarcástica.

-¿Estás planteándote dejarla aquí tirada, media muerta, solo por el tipo de vida que puede llevar? ¿Tú?

Sidney me mira con el ceño fruncido. Sé que le he dado un golpe bajo, pero no debería darme lecciones de moralidad.

Subo de nuevo encima de Rocinante y miro a los tres empleados de mi padre.

-Subidle al Jeep.- finiquito y es una orden.

Sidney hace un gesto a sus subordinados y los tres cogen a la joven de la cuneta. Viste un desastroso pantalón vaquero, una blusa que fue blanca en su día y no lleva ni calzado.

-¡Con cuidado!- pido.- Bastante destrozada está ya como para que le rompamos algo más.

Cuando veo que la joven está casi dentro del coche, regreso veloz a la Villa.

-No cierres la puerta que ahora vienen con el Jeep.- le digo al tipo de la garita.

Troto con Rocinante hacia un par de hombres de seguridad y bajo de un salto.

-Llevadlo al establo.

Beso a mi chico en el morro, entrego las correas de cuero a uno de ellos y corro hacia casa.

Nada más entrar, localizo a Johana y le pido que una de las chicas prepare una habitación para una joven que hemos encontrado herida y que ella llame al doctor Whale, buen amigo de mi padre, para que venga lo antes posible. Después me dirijo al despacho de papá a paso acelerado. El tipo de seguridad que sigue en la puerta me mira serio, pero esta vez no pone impedimentos. Ha aprendido la lección.

-El próximo viernes estará aquí, es de muy buena calidad.- comenta papá.- Traed el dinero y se os entregará.

-¿Papá?- le llamo asomando la cabeza.

-¿Sí?- se yergue para mirarme.

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

-Discúlpenme, no tardo.- dice a sus invitados.

Se levanta de la mesa y viene a la puerta.

-¿Va todo bien, cariño?

-Sí. Escucha papi.- me pongo melosa para ablandarlo un poco.- A la vuelta de mi paseo a caballo he presenciado algo inaudito. He visto como tiraban a una joven de un coche en marcha.

Papá clava su oscura mirada en mí y me pongo nerviosa pensando en la negativa.

-Está muy mal herida y he hecho que la traigan a casa.- comento del tirón.

-Regina.- resopla.

-Lo sé, papá, pero no podía dejarla ahí tirada. Te prometo que me encargaré de ella, que no se enterará de nada y cuando esté recuperada se irá.

Papá sonríe y me coge la cara entre sus manos.

-Mi dulce ángel.- susurra y me besa en la frente.- Por tu bien, y el de ella, que no se entere de lo que pasa en casa.

Asiento feliz por la aprobación.

-Llama a Whale para que venga a verla.

-Ya se lo he pedido a Johana.- contesto.

-Vale, luego pasaré a verla.

Me estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla y cierro la puerta del despacho.

Cuando llego a la entrada, Sidney y los chicos la están subiendo por las escaleras.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten que les pareció, si debería continuarlo o yo que se xD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como Emma está de infiltrada obviamente no puede usar su nombre, así que le puse "Jennifer" mientras que está encubierta.**

* * *

><p>Desde los pies de la cama observo como el doctor Whale termina de atender a la joven que sigue inconsciente.<p>

-¿Cómo está, Victor?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Nada grave.- responde mirándome por encima del hombro.-Mañana estará adolorida. Que no se mueva de la cama en varios días.

-Descuida.

-Respecto a las heridas de la cara, son feas pero no he tenido que darle ningún punto.

Se levanta de la cama y abre su maletín del que saca un tubo de pomada, vendajes y un par de pastillas.

-La crema es para los hematomas. Cuando despierte y le duela todo el cuerpo, dale un anti-inflamatorio, el segundo que se lo tome ocho horas después.

-¿Y si le sigue doliendo?

-Paracetamol o Ibuprofeno.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por venir tan rápido.

-De nada.- dice sonriente.- Me ha alegrado verte.

-Lo mismo digo.

La puerta del cuarto se abre y entra mi padre.

-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra huésped?- pregunta.

-Viva, pero apaleada.- responde el médico.

Ambos se estrechan la mano e incluso mi padre le palmea la espalda. Victor sabe muy bien a qué se dedica mi padre, pero aun así no se ha dañado su amistad. No está conforme, al igual que yo, pero la amistad es lo que tiene. Si la policía se enterara, su vida cambiaría radicalmente.

-Vamos, que te abono la visita.

El médico asiente y se gira hacia mí.

-Llámame si surgen complicaciones.- me dice.

-Lo haré. Sale del cuarto acompañado por mi padre.

Me acerco lentamente a ella y tras dejar las cosas en la mesilla, me siento en la cama a su lado. Con ayuda del servicio, hemos conseguido quitarle toda la ropa, bueno, toda menos la ropa interior, y la hemos limpiado un poco.

He de reconocer que es una joven muy atractiva, tiene el cabello rubio y largo. Su fisonomía es casi perfecta, o al menos a mi parecer. Estoy deseando que abra los ojos para ver de que color son, pero seguro que me impresionan. También quiero escuchar su voz y por supuesto conocer su nombre. Deslizo una mano pausadamente por su frente.

-¡Uhuumm...!- ruge adolorida.

Aparto la mano esperando que abra los ojos, pero no lo hace y vuelve a la inconsciencia.

Me inclino sobre ella, acercándome a su oído.

-Tranquila.- susurro.- Estás a salvo, descansa.

Deslizo los dedos por su mejilla y la observo, no debería sentirme atraída hacia otra mujer, no desde mi última experiencia…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos ya que la puerta se abre y regresa papá. Finjo estar colocándole mejor la almohada y el edredón.

-¿No despierta?- pregunta acercándose.

-No.- niego.

-Cuéntame otra vez lo que pasó.

Relato mi paseo con detalles y mi padre me escucha atentamente mientras asiente con la cabeza.

-Avisaré a Jeremy que revise la grabación de la cámara de la entrada por si ha grabado al coche o la matrícula.

-Sidney dijo que parecía un ajuste de cuentas.

-Tiene toda la pinta. ¿A qué se dedicará?

-Lo sabremos cuando despierte.

-Recuerda que no puede salir de la habitación.

-Sí.

Papá me da un beso en la frente y sale del cuarto. Yo me quedo un rato más porque me siento atraída como un insecto a la luz.

Intento levantarme de la cama..

-¡Oh!- se queja.

La respiración se me corta y vuelvo a acomodarme junto a ella, procurando no hacerle daño.

-Hola.- susurro.- ¿Estás despierta?

Los labios de la joven empiezan a moverse un poco, como si quisiera decirme algo y tuviese la boca seca.

-¿Quieres agua?

Lleno el vaso de la mesilla con la jarra y se la doy a la boca con una cuchara, poco a poco. Me hace ilusión ver como abre levemente la boca en busca de más agua y se la doy encantada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Su cabeza se desliza hacia un lado y me doy cuenta que se ha vuelto a dormir.

Dejo el vaso en la mesilla y vuelvo a colocarle bien el edredón y los brazos por encima. La pobre los tiene llenos de raspazos.

Llaman en la puerta y entra Rachel la sirvienta más joven. Es de mi edad, rusa, rubia, bajita y muy trabajadora. También es un cielo.

-Regina, he encontrado su móvil en el pantalón.- dice con ese acento tan marcado.- Casi lo meto en la lavadora.

-¡Oh!

Me levanto de la cama y lo cojo de sus manos. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza mirar si tenía documentación o algo así.

-¿Había algo más? ¿Una cartera o algo?

-No, nada más. Solo el móvil.

-Vale, gracias.

Rachel se marcha del cuarto y yo, tras echar una mirada a la joven, levanto la tapa de su móvil en su agenda, los primeros números son los de "mamá" y "papá" que vienen escritos con las iniciales "A. A (avisar a)" para saber a quién llamar en caso de accidente. Pulso "mamá" y me llevo el teléfono a la oreja. Da tono. ¡Bien! Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Descuelgan, pero nadie contesta.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto yendo hacia la ventana.

Nadie habla y la llamada se corta. Frunzo el ceño y lo intento con "papá".

-Hola.- murmura la joven.

Me doy la vuelta y veo que está con los ojos semiabiertos, mirándome. Cierro el teléfono de golpe y me acerco.

-Hola.- contesto alegre.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El ojo derecho apenas se le abre, pero gracias al izquierdo veo que sus ojos son de color esmeralda.

-Me duele...- susurra con voz ronca.-...todo.

-Normal.

De la mesilla cojo un anti-inflamatorio y lo saco de su envase.

-¿Crees que podrás tomar esta pastilla?

Se la pongo delante de la cara para que la vea y ella asiente un par de veces.

-No te la tragues aún.- le digo cuando se la meto en la boca.

Levanto su cabeza un poco y llevo el vaso de agua a sus labios.

-¿Ya la has tragado?- pregunto apartando el vaso.

-Sí.- musita.

Lo dejo en la mesilla y me centro en ella.

-En seguida se te pasará el dolor.

Una de sus manos se desliza por el edredón hasta dar con la mía. Me la estrecha y a mí se me eriza la piel.

-Gracias.

-De nada. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jennifer.- responde y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

No me esperaba ese nombre, pero bueno, no es feo.

-Yo soy Regina. Ahora descansa.

-No me dejes sola.

-No, tranquila. Duerme, que yo estaré aquí.

Suelto su mano, la coloco otra vez sobre el edredón y esta vez sí, le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Umm...- gime escuetamente.

Me siento en el sofá gris perla que hay en la esquina de la habitación y observo como Jennifer descansa y se recupera.

Le pido a una de las sirvientas que me traiga de mi habitación la novela que tengo sobre la mesilla para ir leyéndola mientras la vigilo.

¿Me estoy enganchando de una desconocida? ¿Una desconocida inconsciente? ¿O será la humanidad que hay en mí y la compasión por una persona malherida?. La joven en definitiva es mi tipo, nunca he definido mi sexualidad, para mí amor es amor, aunque mi padre no aprueba mi "concepto" sobre el amor, no puede juzgarme así como yo no digo nada acerca de su "trabajo".

Levanto la vista hacia la joven que yace en la cama y veo el lento subir y bajar de su pecho. Parece que duerme plácidamente, o todo lo plácidamente que se pueda después de recibir una paliza.

¿Será una chica problemática o una víctima que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado?

Pongo el marca-páginas en el libro y lo cierro. Me quito la goma del pelo y libero mi melena. Después me zafo de las botas de montar y por último me suelto los dos primeros botones de la camisa y me remango los brazos. ¡Uff, qué calor!

Me levanto del sillón y tras echar un ojo de cerca a Jennifer, camino hasta la ventana para asomarme en ella.

Esta habitación da a un lateral de la Villa y desde la ventana del tercer piso puedo ver los verdes campos por los que he montado con Rocinante. También casi llego a ver el lugar donde han tirado a Jennifer del todoterreno. Solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos.

Mi padre es un traficante temido y ha sido vigilado por la policía durante bastantes años, incluso a día de hoy hay coches parados en los alrededores del concesionario, que es la tapadera de papá, esperando encontrar alguna prueba con la que meterlo preso. Pero siempre ha procurado mantenerme al margen de este mundo y que llevara una vida normal, o lo más normal posible.

-Regina.

Me giro sorprendida hacia papá porque no le había escuchado entrar.

-Vamos a comer.- me dice.- Rick se quedará con la chica.

El tal Rick entra en la habitación y se queda de pie a un lado.

-Si se despierta, me avisas.- le digo mientras recojo mis cosas.

-Así lo haré, señorita.

Antes de salir de la habitación, miro una vez más a Jennifer.

La sirvienta nos levanta los segundos platos de la mesa y regresa a la cocina.

Cojo la copa y bebo agua mientras observo el exterior a través de las ventanas del comedor.

-Estás muy callada, princesa. ¿Todo bien?

Sonrío a papá, que me observa intrigado desde la presidencia de la mesa de cristal, y estiro la mano para agarrar la suya.

-Sí, solo algo pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas? ¿En la chica?

Jugueteo con sus dedos y asiento.

-Me asusta pensar que hay gente en el mundo a la que no le importa tirar a personas moribundas desde un coche en marcha. De no haberlo visto yo...

Papá sujeta mi mano entre las suyas y me aprieta cálidamente.

-Jamás permitiré que te pase nada malo. Antes tienen que matarme.

La sirvienta nos sirve el café y corta el momento profundo que teníamos.

-Papá, ¿no te parece un poco raro que a Jennifer le quitaran la documentación, pero no el móvil?

-A lo mejor se le cayó del pantalón cuando la tiraron del coche. ¿No miraste a su alrededor?

Me yergo al escucharle y tras beber el café del tirón, me levanto de la mesa, doy un beso a papá en la mejilla y corro a mi habitación. Allí me cambio la ropa de montar por unos vaqueros, camiseta de tirantes blanca y zapatillas, y marcho veloz hacia el lugar donde arrojaron a Jennifer.

Doy patadas a los yerbajos y miro por todos lados. No sé si fue aquí donde la encontré, o más atrás, o más adelante.

En esta carretera apenas hay tráfico, pero un Fiat 147 blanco oxidado, casi más viejo que el descubrimiento de la rueda, se detiene a mi lado. Dos jóvenes que no llegan a los veinte años, viajan en él.

-Hola guapa, ¿se te ha perdido algo?- comenta el que va de copiloto.

-No, ¿y a ti?- espeto borde.- ¡Pues sigue tu camino!

Continúo a lo mío, buscando entre las hierbas de la cuneta y casi salto de alegría cuando encuentro una zapatilla azul marina que supongo es de Jennifer. Las puertas del Fiat se cierran en el momento que me agacho a recogerla.

Me incorporo y veo como los chicos se dicen algo y vienen sonrientes hacia mí.

-Os aconsejo que subáis de nuevo al coche y os piréis. Ellos se ríen y solo por las pintas que llevan, pantalones anchos y amplias camisetas de tirantes, se nota que nada bueno pasa por sus cabezas.

-¿Quieres pasar un buen rato, preciosa?- ofrece el conductor.

-¿Queréis pasar un mal rato, idiotas?- ataco.

Ellos se carcajean y me miran lascivos de arriba abajo mientras se frotan las manos, como si estuvieran a punto de disfrutar de un botín o un delicioso postre.

-Menuda gatita.- le dice uno al otro.

Dejo caer la zapatilla de Jennifer al suelo y doy una patada en el pecho al rubio, tirándolo de espaldas.

El moreno de pelo en punta intenta atraparme pero le hago una llave y en segundos se haya tirado en el suelo, con mi pie estrangulando su cuello y el brazo retorcido.

-¡¿Quieres que le rompa el cuello a tu amigo?!- grito mientras le piso más fuerte y le retuerzo un poco más el brazo.

El moreno grita dolorido y el rubio niega con la cabeza, asustado, mientras se levanta del suelo.

-¡Sube al coche!

El chico hace lo que le pido y cuando cierra la puerta, suelto al otro, que se levanta corriendo y marcha hacia el vehículo conforme se frota el cuello y el brazo. Ninguno me mira de nuevo y el Fiat 147 sale a toda pastilla, quemando rueda.

Suelto una carcajada y cuando veo que se han alejado lo suficiente vuelvo a mi tarea. Recojo la primera zapatilla y cruzo los dedos esperando encontrar la segunda y su cartera.

Cuarenta minutos después, regreso corriendo a casa con las dos zapatillas y su cartera. Estoy emocionada y no dejo de mirar su DNI. También posee carnet de conducir y prefiero no fisgar más.

Al llegar a casa entrego las zapatillas para que las limpien y subo directamente a la tercera planta. Tengo ganas de ver a Jennifer.

Cruzo la puerta y Rick se levanta como un resorte del sofá. Observo que la joven sigue dormida.

-Puedes irte.

El empleado de mi padre asiente y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me acerco a la mesilla y dejo la cartera.

-Ya estás aquí.

Me asusto porque pensaba que dormía.

-Sí. He encontrado tu cartera, te la dejo aquí en la mesilla junto al móvil. Jennifer gira la cara hacia mí y yo me siento a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás? Pensaba que dormías.

-Me he despertado hace un rato, pero he seguido fingiendo al ver a ese tipo gigante con cara de mala leche, contesta.- Me alegro que se haya ido.

Sonrío y me recojo el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Trabaja para mi padre, tranquila. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¡Buff!- resopla.- Como si mi cuerpo no fuera mío.

-Ha dicho el médico que no tienes nada roto, solo contusiones y alguna herida.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa. ¿Tú dónde vives? Intenté llamar a tu madre, pero se cortó la llamada.

-Soy de Salamanca, pero trabajo en Benidorm.

-¿Sabes lo que te ha pasado?- curioseo.

Jennifer sube una mano a su cara y se toca el ojo hinchado.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto mientras cojo de la mesilla la crema para hematomas.

-Solo al tocar.

-Déjame.

Aparto su mano y esparzo delicadamente la pomada sobre el ojo. Se queja un poco, pero se deja.

-Necesito saber si recuerdas lo que te ha pasado o si debo preocuparme por tu cabeza.

-Te estás portando tan bien conmigo que no sé si contártelo. Seguro que llamas a la policía.

Mi corazón frena en seco y bajo la vista al tubo de pomada. ¡Joder! Mi intuición me susurraba que era un chica problemática, peligrosa, pero no quería hacer caso.

Tenía que pasarme a mí que por tener un padre traficante solo se me debe acercar lo malo, lo dañino.

Dejo la pomada en la mesilla y me levanto de la cama. Paseo por la habitación sin poder mirarla.

-Era camarera en un hotel de Benidorm.- cuenta.- Y como ganaba una mierda, lo dejé y empecé a hacer trabajos ajenos a la hostelería.

-Y a la legalidad.- añado sin poder contener mi lengua.

-Sí.- admite.- Topé con unos tipos que me pagaban muy bien, hasta que no pude hacer el último encargo porque perdí la mercancía.

Resoplo y me paso las manos por el pelo.

-Y pensaron que te la habías quedado tú.

-Sí.

-¿Consumes?- pregunto girándome hacia ella.

-No, no me meto ninguna mierda.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volverán a por ti?

¡Joder! Como meta en un lío a mi padre con unos cutres pandilleros de playa, me mata.

-Lo dudo. Me tiraron del coche, me darán por muerta.

-¡Joder!- gruño.

Camino de un lado a otro de la habitación, nerviosa, con el corazón bombeando a más no poder.

-No quiero meterte en problemas. Si me traes la ropa me iré ahora mismo.

-¡¿Pero, qué dices?!- exclamo.- Si apenas puedes moverte.

Voy a la mesilla y de su cartera cojo el DNI.

-No te muevas.- le digo y salgo del cuarto.

Bajo trotando las escaleras hasta la planta baja y pregunto a los chicos de seguridad por su jefe. Como bien me han dicho, encuentro a Sidney en su despacho frente al ordenador. Desde aquí controla las cámaras de seguridad, el concesionario y el resto de negocios no tan legales. La estancia es oscura, seria y sin grandes lujos.

-¿Estás ocupado?- pregunto asomándome en la puerta.

-Para ti nunca, pasa.

Entro y cierro la puerta, gesto que llama la atención en Sidney. Me acerco y le tiendo el DNI.

-Se mezcló con gente chunga. ¿Puedes comprobar si está fichada o si tiene antecedentes?

-¿No te ha dado los nombres de esa gente?

Niego con la cabeza y me siento en el borde del escritorio de acero y madera.

-Solo me ha dicho que fue en Benidorm. ¿Tienes contactos allí?

-Ya sabes que yo los tengo hasta en el infierno, preciosa.- dice sonriente.

-Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es una putada, pero me gustaría que no dijeras nada a mi padre hasta que descubramos si es arriesgado o no que la tengamos aquí.

-Me pides mucho, Regina.- murmura.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero preocupar a papá por unos simples trapicheros de calle.

-Vale, de momento no le digo nada porque no hay nada que decir, pero vuelve en un par de horas, si tardas más le contaré lo que haya averiguado.

-Dos horas. Ok, aquí estaré.

Le lanzo un beso y salgo de su despacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten que les pareció :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Veamos que ta les parece :)**

* * *

><p>Cuando regreso a la habitación de Jennifer, veo que está sentada en el lateral de la cama y que quiere levantarse.<p>

-¡¿Pero, qué haces?!- exclamo y voy hacia ella.

Se pone de pie y yo la agarro para que no se caiga.

-Vuelve a la cama, por favor, aquí estás a salvo y no te va a pasar nada.

-Regina.- susurra y apoya las manos sobre mis hombros.- Necesito ir al baño, urgentemente.

-¡Oh!- me ruborizo.- Vale, te ayudo a llegar.

Por suerte la habitación dispone de aseo privado.

Rodeo su cintura con el brazo y Jennifer pasa el suyo por mis hombros. Poco a poco rodeamos la gran cama en dirección al baño.

-¿Qué has hecho con mi DNI?- pregunta.

Levanto la cara hacia ella y mi mente se queda momentáneamente en blanco al tenerla tan cerca.

-He hablado con el empleado de confianza de mi padre para que se entere si alguien te está buscando.- explico a medias.

-No sé porqué te molestas tanto por mí.

-Si fuera yo la que estuviese en tu caso, me gustaría que alguien se molestara por mí.

Llegamos al baño, abro la puerta y entramos.

-¡Dios!- murmura cuando se ve reflejada en el espejo del lavabo.

-Te dejo sola, ten cuidado y no te caigas.

Sigue apoyada en el lavabo mirando su imagen cuando salgo del baño y le cierro la puerta.

Minutos después escucho que tira de la cadena y acto seguido, el agua del lavabo. Levanto la vista y la encuentro mirándome sonriente, o todo lo sonriente que puede con esos labios algo dañados.

-Venga, te llevo a la cama.- digo apartando la vista de ella.

Llegamos hasta la cama y aunque intento ayudarla a que se siente, no sé cómo, pero termina cayendo de espaldas sobre el colchón y arrastrándome a mí encima.

-¡Ay, lo siento!- exclamo apartándome hacia un lado.

Jennifer se ríe brevemente y mientras me mira, alza una mano y me acaricia la mejilla. ¡Uff! Consigue erizar cada centímetro de mi piel.

-Eres preciosa.- susurra.

Sonrío y dejo que las yemas de sus dedos ronden por mi rostro y me recojan un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Mucho más guapa en persona.- añade.

Frunzo el ceño perpleja y la miro.

-¿Más guapa en persona?

Sus dedos cesan la caricia y sonríe mientras menea la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Perdona, aún estoy un poco ida y no sé lo que digo.

-Tranquila.

Me levanto de la cama algo aturdida por las caricias y sus palabras, y la ayudo a meterse de nuevo bajo el edredón.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad es que sí.- contesta.

-Bien, voy a pedir que te suban algo. ¿Comes de todo? ¿Tienes alguna alergia?

-No, no hago ascos a nada y no soy alérgica.

-De acuerdo.- asiento.

-Vas a seguir aquí conmigo, ¿verdad?

Mi corazón se acelera un poquito al escucharla y me doy una patada en el culo mentalmente porque no puedo ni debo empezar a encapricharme de otra tipa.

-Claro.- le sonrío.

-Bien.

Voy hasta la puerta y le miro una vez más antes de salir. Jennifer no me quita la vista de encima.

Sentada en la mesa de pino de la cocina cruzo las piernas nerviosa de un lado a otro, me muerdo las uñas y paso las hojas de la revista sin apenas leerlas.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

Miro a Rachel, que está preparando la comida para Jennifer, y niego con la cabeza.

-¡Hum! Yo creo que sí. ¿Tiene que ver con la joven?

Cierro la revista de golpe y me levanto.

-Rachel, no me pasa nada, y menos con ella.

Camino acelerada hasta las ventanas y me apoyo en la encimera de granito color marfil, para que me dé un poco el aire. Uno de seguridad pasa por fuera y me mira.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- gruño. El chico continúa con su trabajo.

.

Regreso junto a Rachel y observo cómo termina de colocar todo en la bandeja y bien tapado para que no se enfríe: un tazón de sopa de ave, un gran vaso de zumo de naranja y de postre, una porción de un delicioso _de _unpay de manzana_._ Una vez están los cubiertos, la servilleta y el pan, estiro lo brazos para cogerla.

Subo a la habitación de mi huésped. No me había dado cuenta de que le han acomodado en la habitación más lejana y esta maldita bandeja pesa y se tambalea si voy muy rápido.

Frunzo el ceño cuando veo a dos chicos de seguridad en la puerta, y mi padre, que sale del cuarto en cuanto me acerco, me echa una de sus miradas que dice "_Jovencita, te has metido en un buen problema_". ¡Ay Dios! Pongo cara de inocente y dejo que sea él quien hable primero, por si no es lo que imagino.

-¿Le subes la comida?- pregunta.

-Tiene hambre.- respondo, aunque es obviamente lógico.

-¿Y hay algo que quieras contarme?

Papá ladea la cabeza e introduce las manos en los bolsillos de su traje gris oscuro. ¡Mala señal!

-¿Aparte de que esta bandeja pesa como una condenada?

-No te hagas la listilla conmigo.- me reprende.- Sabes que no me gusta.

Veo por encima de su hombro que sus chicos sonríen de ver a mi padre molesto conmigo.

-Si vas a echarme la bronca delante de tus... lacayos. Enfatizó bien alto la última palabra mientras los fusilo con la mirada.- Hazlo rápido por favor, esto pesa.

Papá carraspea molesto y se acerca un poco más, para que sus lacayos no le escuchen.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que es una trapichera de tres al cuarto que va perdiendo mercancía por ahí?

Cierro los ojos y bajo la cabeza. Se ha enterado.

-Tenía pensado...

-¿Y qué has puesto a Sidney a investigarla a mis espaldas?- me corta. ¡Oh, Dios! Esto es peor de lo que me esperaba.

-Papá yo...- murmuro sin levantar la cabeza.

-Regina, mírame.- ruge.

-Jamás...- ordena, clavando sus ojos en los míos.- Jamas...me dejes al margen de las cosas. Y menos si con ello puedes salir perjudicada.

-Vale, papá.- musito.- Lo siento.

Sé que me he ganado con creces la reprimenda, que lo hace por mí, por la protección que siempre me ha dado, porque nunca me ha querido mezclar con su mundo.

-Los chicos controlarán su puerta noche y día. Y ahora llévale la comida, aunque intuyo que tiene más ganas de verte a ti.

Lo intento. Lo intento, pero no lo consigo y me pongo roja... ¡como un tomate! ¡Dios, parezco una cría chica!

-¿Sabes que confidencia me ha hecho?- susurra mi padre en plan juguetón.

Eso es lo bueno de ser la niña de papá, que me echa la bronca y segundos después ya no está cabreado. Sonrío y niego con la cabeza.

-Que antes de perder la consciencia te vio llegar a lomos de Rocinante, como un ángel de la guarda a caballo.

Vuelvo a sonreír y me pongo más roja si cabe.

-Voy a ver qué tal le va a Sidney.- dice papá.

-Yo iré enseguida.

Papá me besa en la frente, con cuidado de no tirarme nada de la bandeja.

Atravieso la puerta que me abre uno de los escoltas y sonrío a Jennifer cuando vuelve el rostro hacia mí.

Me acerco y ella intenta incorporarse para apoyar la espalda en el cabezal blanco, que resalta con la pared gris plomo de fondo.

-Espera, que te ayudo.

-No, tranquila, yo puedo.

Aun con gestos de dolor lo consigue y coloco con mucha cautela la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

-_Bon appétit._- le deseo.

Voy a apartarme para dejarla comer tranquila, pero ella me agarra por la muñeca derecha, reteniéndome.

-Quédate aquí, por favor. A mi lado.

No sé si es la casi súplica, el roce de su mano en la sensible piel

de mi muñeca, su sexy y algo rasgada voz ... pero me siento junto a ella.

¡Joder! ¡¿Qué me está haciendo este chica?! ¡Ninguna tipa me había embelesado de semejante manera en cuestión de horas!

Jennifer destapa el tazón de sopa y una nube de vaho asciende y se disuelve.

-Menudo despliegue de comida.- dice sonriente.

-Si te parece mucho no hace falta que comas todo.

-Regina.- me nombra y en su boca suena como un canto de ángeles.- Voy a arrasar con todo.

-En ese caso, si te quedas con hambre solo tienes que decírmelo. Rachel es una gran cocinera.

La joven sonríe y mete la cuchara en la sopa para después llevársela a la boca. Intento no mirarle porque si fuera yo, me daría mucha vergüenza tener a alguien pendiente de mí mientras como.

-Tu padre impone mucho, ¿lo sabías?- dice entre cucharada y cucharada.

Suelto una risa y asiento varias veces, si me hubieran dado un dólar cada vez que he escuchado esa frase, sería millonaria, mucho más de lo que lo soy ahora.

Bueno, el millonario es mi padre, yo solo soy la titular, nada a favor, de una generosa cuenta corriente aquí y otra en un paraíso fiscal. Por eso quiero encontrar un buen trabajo, para no tener que hacer uso de esas cuentas y no seguir viviendo a costa de un dinero ganado ilegalmente.

-Sí, es un tipo duro.- admito.

-¿A qué se dedica?

Otra pregunta con la que me habría hecho millonaria.

-Es propietario del mejor concesionario de coches de lujo que hay en Valencia. Y la respuesta con la que también sería millonaria.

-¡Guau! ¿De lujo, lujo?- se interesa.

-Audi, Mercedes, Rolls-Royce, BMW, Lamborghini, Porche, Ferrari,

Jaguar...- expongo.- Cualquier coche que quieras, él lo consigue.

-¡Joder!- alucina.

-Un día...- recuerdo como si fuera ayer y sonrío.-...mi padre me dejó

conducir un Maserati Gran Cabrio valorado en unos 150.000 euros. ¡Uf! Qué maravilla de coche, y esa sensación de libertad que da el descapotable...

-Qué pasada.- murmura, atenta a lo que cuento.

Agito la cabeza para cortar ese recuerdo feliz en el que mi padre viajaba de copiloto y sonreía orgulloso de verme manejar semejante máquina. No se preocupaba de si podía rozarlo o dañarlo de alguna manera y que luego no pudiese venderlo, él siempre ha querido hacerme feliz y cuando se percató de las miradas que echaba a esa belleza roja, me lanzó las llaves.

-Por suerte no iba rápido, porque terminé estampándome contra una farola.- relato el final de la historia.

Jennifer detiene la cuchara al oírme, con tan mala suerte que la sopa caliente se le cae sobre el pecho.

-¡Joder! ¡Quema, quema, quema!- se queja.

Posa el tazón sobre la bandeja, pero yo ya me he adelantado y seco su pecho con la servilleta para después soplarle la piel enrojecida. Estoy tan cerca de sus senos que me provoca darles un bocado…

Tras varios segundos soplando, levanto el rostro hacia ella.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí.- exhala.

Estamos muy cerca la una de la otra y escasos centímetros separan mi boca de la suya. Nuestros alientos chocan entre sí y nuestras miradas conectan.

Jennifer se acerca un poco, yo lo hago otro tanto, nuestras narices se rozan y cuando mis labios prácticamente perciben el calor de los suyos, mi móvil empieza a sonar dentro del bolsillo.

¡Dios, qué susto!

Nos separamos apresuradas, como si un hechizo que nos mantenía conectadas se rompiera y nos liberara de hacer algo que no queríamos. ¡Yo sí quería, pero al final ni beso ni nada!

Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia la ventana mientras saco el teléfono del bolsillo, que sigue sonando. Es Kathryn, una de mis amigas de toda la vida de aquí.!

-Hola.- contesto lo más amable que puedo.

-Hola, nena, ¿ya estás en casa?

-Sí.- resoplo.- Llegué anoche.

-Genial, porque esta noche nos vamos de parranda

-¿Quién?

- Belle, Rose, tú y yo.

Miro a Jennifer y la veo atacar el postre.

-Kat, yo no sé si...

-Tú vienes, porque me lo debes.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me recuesto sobre la repisa de la ventana. Ésta es capaz de venir a buscarme y sacarme a tirones según esté.

-Nena, que llevamos sin vernos desde... ¡Dios! Desde antes de navidades, el fin de semana aquel que fuimos a verte a la capi. ¿Fue en noviembre?

-¿Tanto ha pasado?- me sorprendo.

-Sí.- afirma sin contemplaciones.- Venga, no seas sosa, te pones guapa, te pintas y... ¡marcha, marcha, queremos marcha, marcha!

Sonrío por lo loca que está.

Las cuatro somos buenas amigas de toda la vida, aunque yo siempre me he sentido un poco alejada, y no por ellas, sino por los negocios de mi padre ya que tenía que guardar el secreto y escuchaba muchas habladurías sobre él.

-Vale, está bien. Ya me dirás dónde quedáis.

-Fijo que donde siempre.

Ellas tres viven en la capital y yo siempre he estudiado allí. Hasta que me fui a Madrid mientras que ellas se quedaron e hicieron la carrera en Valencia.

-Deseo.- decimos al unísono y reímos.

Deseo 54 es la mejor discoteca, técnicamente es de ambiente gay aunque va gente de cualquier orientación sexual. Es divertida, colorida, ponen buena música, hay grandes cantidades de carne escultural a la vista, buenos shows, y te evitas posibles moscones babosos que por muchas negativas que les des, insisten una y otra vez en invitarte a una copa o a bailar.

-¡Voy, mamá!- grita de pronto.- Regi, tengo que dejarte, te enviaré un mensaje con la hora. Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

-Y yo a ti.

Me doy la vuelta y sigo apoyada en la ventana, recibiendo los cálidos rayos de sol en la espalda. Jennifer está pasando la última rebanada de pan por el plato.

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunto sonriente.

-¡Umm...! No había probado nada tan bueno desde que salí de casa de mi madre.

-Puedo subirte más si quieres.

-No, no gracias

No puedo apartar los ojos de ella y menos cuando me devuelve la mirada, momento en el que parezco caer hipnotizada. Creo que es buena idea que salga un poco de casa, hemos estado a punto de besarnos y no nos conocemos, de hecho, lo único que sé de ella no es nada bueno.

En la pared frontal a la cama se encuentra un mueble bajo con tres cajones paralelos y sobre éste, anclado a la pared, un televisor LED de treinta y dos pulgadas. Cojo el mando de la tele que está sobre el mueble y se lo acerco.

-Ten, por si quieres ver la tele. Tenemos parabólica y cientos de canales.

Entretanto yo voy bajando la bandeja. ¿Quieres un café o algo?

-No, gracias, Regina. Así estoy mejor que bien.

Recojo la bandeja y salgo de la habitación.

De la cocina marcho al despacho de Sidney y me detengo en la entrada, cuando veo las caras tan largas de mi padre y su empleado de confianza.

¿Habrá encontrado algo peor de Jennifer?

* * *

><p><strong>Qué será lo que encontraron ?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Nerviosa por cómo me miran, Sidney desde su escritorio y papá de pie junto a él, cierro la puerta lentamente.

-¿Tan malo es lo que habéis encontrado?- murmuro mientras me acerco a ellos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no!- exclama Sidney.- Está fichada por posesión de estupefacientes, desorden público y hurto.

-¿Ha estado en la cárcel?- me asombro.

-No.- contesta mi padre.- Pero no me sorprendería que la próxima vez que la pillen, vaya derecho y para una buena temporada a la cárcel.

-¿Y respecto a los que la tiraron del coche?

-En Benidorm solo hay trapicheros. Mi amigo no sabe de alguna organización que vaya a lo grande.- contesta el jefe de seguridad.- Imagino que sus socios le quisieron dar una lección y dudo que vuelvan a buscarla.

Suspiro aliviada de que nadie pueda buscar a Jennifer y hacerle más daño todavía.

-¿Y qué va a hacer cuando se recupere? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Levanto la vista hacia papá, él como siempre directo al grano.

-No, imagino que regresará a Benidorm.

Papá rodea la mesa y se sienta en el borde, junto a mí.

-Aconséjale que deje de hacer ese tipo de trabajos. Puede que la próxima vez se tope con alguien que tenga menos escrúpulos y acabe siendo comida para gusanos.

-Vale.- murmuro asintiendo.

Camino a la salida del despacho, pero me vuelvo una vez más hacia ellos.

-Por cierto, papi.- digo sonriente.- Esta noche voy a salir con las chicas.

-¿Cómo? ¿No decías que te ibas a encargar de la joven?

-Lo sé, pero si no salgo vendrán ellas, ya sabes cómo son. Además que con la vigilancia que le has puesto dudo que salga de la habitación.

Mi padre da un paso hacia mí, después se gira hacia Sidney y por último me mira de nuevo a mí.

-De acuerdo.- acepta y se pasa las manos por su cabello.- Sidney irá contigo. No te importa, ¿verdad, Sidney?

-Por supuesto que no, señor.- contesta alzándose de su silla ergonómica.

-¡Un momento!- los detengo.- Sidney no va a venir conmigo, sé cuidarme sola. Él me enseñó defensa.

-Regina, no seas cabezota.

Me acercó a papá y le cojo de las manos.

-Debes empezar a confiar en mí. En cuestión de meses voy a cumplir veinticuatro años, ya no soy una niña.

Henry, el duro narcotraficante, frunce el ceño.

-En Madrid me las apañé bastante bien sin necesidad de escoltas.

Papá aparta la mirada y me doy cuenta que mira a Sidney de soslayo.

-No.- musito.- Dime que no es cierto lo que estoy pensando.

Vuelve a mirarme y aunque no diga nada, lo leo en sus ojos.

-¡Papá!- exclamo y me aparto de él.- ¡¿Hiciste que me vigilaran en

Madrid?! ¡¿Durante todos estos años?! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Descubrir eso me hace sentir... ultrajada.

-Eres mi pequeña, mi princesa.- se escuda él.- ¿Acaso crees que podría estar tranquilo mientras tú estabas allí?

-¡Joder!- gruño.

-¡Esa boca, jovencita!

-Creo que os dejaré a solas.

Sidney sale de detrás de su escritorio y aunque tiene intenciones de marcharse, le agarro del brazo y lo detengo.

-¡Tú no te vas! ¡Eres tan culpable como él!

Sé que Sidney solo cumple órdenes, pero mi padre ya le tiene suficiente confianza como para aceptar sus consejos, consejos como que no es normal vigilar durante años a una hija que está estudiando fuera. Aunque sea por protección.

-¡Y decidme! ¿Os informaban de cada paso que daba?

Ambos enmudecen, por lo que el que calla otorga.

-¡Dios, esto es humillante!- musito tapándome la cara con las manos.- Papá, no puedes seguir así.

Siento sus brazos rodeándome, apretándome contra su pecho, y su cabeza contra la mía.

-Te quiero tanto.- susurra.

Descubro mi cara y veo que Sidney nos ha dejado solos. El muy puñetero es tan silencioso como un gato cuando quiere.

-Lo sé, papá, y yo a ti, pero tienes que dejar de pensar que si no me proteges puedo irme al igual que mamá. No es bueno para ti tener esos pensamientos, ni esa ansiedad o preocupación cada vez que salgo de casa.

Me estruja un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Has crecido tan rápido. Parece que fue ayer cuando no soltabas mi mano hasta que te llevaba a la cama y te quedabas dormida.

Suspiro, pegada a su americana.

-Y ahora mírate, toda una mujer y te pareces cada día a tu madre

-El carácter lo he heredado de mi madre.- comento.- Y la inteligencia, la destreza, la perseverancia, la fuerza para hacer las cosas, para no amilanarme ante nadie.

Paso los brazos por su cintura y le abrazo fuerte. Así pasamos varios minutos, enlazados el uno al otro y demostrándonos todo el amor que nos tenemos.

-Te prometo que intentaré cambiar mi obsesión por tu seguridad.

-Y yo te prometo que me mantendré alejada del peligro.

El duro torso de mi padre reverbera con sus risas.

-¿Me acompañas a tomar un café?

-Claro.- acepto.

Sin soltarnos, salimos del despacho de Sidney y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Me encanta hablar con mi padre, del pasado, del presente, del futuro... y reímos, reímos muchísimo sobre todo cuando recordamos momentos como el día que, con seis años, mi padre me llevó de compras y exigió a las dependientas de una tienda de marca, cerrar las puertas al público porque su princesa quería comprar ropa y nadie la debía molestar. Incluso consiguió que las dos mujeres se centraran en mí como si fuese una estrella. En el fondo sí que era la estrella, pero la estrella de papá.

Para cuando me doy cuenta son casi las siete de la tarde. Dejo a mi padre hablando con parte de la plantilla de seguridad, en total serán unos cuarenta, y subo a comprobar cómo se encuentra Jennifer.

Los chicos siguen apostados a los lados de la puerta, pero me sorprende encontrarla abierta. Al entrar me topo con Rachel, que está dejando la ropa y las zapatillas limpias de Jennifer sobre la cómoda que hay junto a la ventana.

-Está dormida.- dice cuando me ve.

La miro de reojo y parece tan profundamente dormida, que me da pena tener que despertarla para que tome el otro anti-inflamatorio.

Rachel se marcha y yo me siento delicadamente sobre el colchón e introduzco los dedos entre su suave cabello rubio.

-Jennifer.- susurro.

No reacciona.

-Jennifer.- repito algo más fuerte.

Gime y mueve un poco la cabeza, como si disfrutara de mis caricias.

-Jennifer, despierta.

Esta vez le muevo un poco del hombro.

-Sí.- murmura dormida.- Diez, setenta y siete.

Sonrío y me muerdo el labio inferior. Incluso hablando en sueños está linda. La agito más fuerte y ahora sí despierta.

-¿Qué pasa?- reacciona alarmada.

-Nada, tranquila.- la calmo.- Siento despertarte pero tienes que tomar el otro anti-inflamatorio. ¿No te duele nada?

-El ojo, un poco.

Cojo de la mesilla la pastilla, lleno el vaso de agua y le tiendo ambas. Ella se la toma de un trago y vuelve a recostarse.

-Voy a darte la crema y podrás seguir durmiendo.

Tomo el tubo de la mesilla, lo abro y vierto el ungüento en mis dedos. Se la esparzo delicadamente por el ojo, pómulo, barbilla, frente... hombro derecho, codo derecho... nudillos... costillas del lado izquierdo... cadera derecha...

-Ummm...- ronronea relajada. ¿O no tan relajada?

Intento centrarme exclusivamente en cubrir los hematomas y no hacerle daño, pero es tan difícil... y mucho más cuando posa una mano en mi muslo y se dedica a trazar círculos sobre la tela.

Dejo el tubo de pomada sobre la mesilla y cubro de nuevo su perfecto físico con el edredón. Si no puedo caer en la tentación, al menos que tampoco la vea.

-Ya está. Puedes seguir durmiendo.

-¿Te quedas y vemos un poco la tele?- pregunta mirándome con sus bellos ojos esmeralda.- Si sigo durmiendo, esta noche la pasaré en vela.

-Claro.- acepto y cojo el mando de la mesilla.- ¿Qué te apetece ver?

-Lo que quieras.- contesta.- Menos programas de cotilleos, bastante tengo con mi vida como para interesarme la de los demás.

Río por lo que dice, me levanto de la cama y enciendo la tele. Voy zapeando mientras me dirijo al sofá y me acomodo en él.

-Te puedes poner aquí.- dice palmeando a su lado.- Esta cama es enorme.

-No me meto en la cama con desconocidas.- digo jocosa.- Ni siquiera para ver la tele.

Jennifer suelta una carcajada. ¡Hasta su risa me encanta! Si llevara otro tipo de vida, sería perfecta.

-Técnicamente no te vas a meter.- dice.- A menos que quieras.

Ahora soy yo la que río con ganas.

-Vamos.- insiste.- Desde aquí la verás mejor.

La miro y ella vuelve a dar palmadas en el edredón a su lado. Sonrío y me levanto del sofá. En el fondo me apetece estar a su lado, pero no quiero que se dé cuenta de la atracción que siento hacia ella.

-¿No estás mejor aquí?- pregunta conforme se incorpora para colocarse igual que yo.

-Sí.

Intento centrarme en la serie

-¿Te gusta esta serie?

Se me eriza la piel al escucharle tan cercana y me froto los brazos para que no se dé cuenta de mi reacción.

-No está mal.- contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

Sigo mirando la serie aunque me resulta algo difícil ya que percibo que Jennifer me está mirando.

-¿Tienes pareja?

La miro, desconcertada por la inesperada pregunta.

¿Qué pretende con saber eso?

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te recuperes?- pregunto pasando de largo el tema "amoríos".- ¿Regresarás a Benidorm?

Jennifer baja la vista y gira la cara hacia la televisión.

-No lo sé.- musita.- No me apetece volver allí.

Frunzo el ceño ante su respuesta y la sigo mirando.

-¿Y tus objetos personales?

-Solo tengo una maleta con ropa.- dice.- Puedo pedirle al chico que compartía piso conmigo que me la envíe al sitio donde depare.

-¿Vas a seguir con tus... trabajitos?

Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Tal y como me ha ido, creo que no es recomendable.

Me gusta y me acelera un poco el corazón saber que va a dejar ese peligroso y dañino estilo de vida.

-¿Qué tal se vive en Valencia?- pregunta y vuelve el rostro hacia mí.-

Puede que me busque un trabajo por aquí. ¿Crees que tu padre me contrataría en su concesionario para limpiar los coches?

Su amplia sonrisa me muestra sus perfectos dientes blancos y mi corazón se acelera un poco más.

¿Piensa quedarse en Valencia? Eso sería...

-Bueno.- carraspeo y me aclaro la garganta.- Es mi tierra, ¿qué puedo decirte?

-¿Tú trabajas, Regina?

Me fascina la forma en que pronuncia mi nombre, el movimiento de sus labios y su lengua. ¿Cómo sería sentirla en mi boca? ¡No, mejor no pienso eso!

-No.- respondo y agito la cabeza.- Acabo de terminar la carrera y empezaré a buscar después del verano.

-¿Aquí o te vas fuera?

-Aquí.- confirmo.- He estado fuera cinco años y he añorado mucho mi tierra. Y a mi padre.

Llaman en la puerta y entra Sidney.

Me yergo, algo incómoda por cómo estamos ubicados y la interpretación que puede darle y por consiguiente decirle a mi padre.

-El señor Mills me envía a buscarte para cenar con él.- dice en tono serio y algo reprobador.

-Voy.

Me escurro por la cama y bajo.

-Diré a una de las chicas que te suban algo de cena.

Jennifer asiente y me despido de ella para salir del cuarto seguida por un serio Sidney.

Bajo por las escaleras lentamente, pero mi interior bulle de euforia.

¡Jennifer está pensando en quedarse!

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunta Sidney que camina a mi lado.

-¿El qué?- finjo que no me entero a qué se refiere.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo que nos conocemos. ¿Las dos juntas en la cama? No te estarás encaprichando de ella, ¿no?

Me detengo en el segundo piso y me giro hacia él.

-Sidney, te quiero mucho, pero no pienso hablar contigo de ciertos temas.

Sigo caminando y él también lo hace.

-Yo también te quiero, por eso me preocupo por ti. Ese chica no te conviene, ni te merece.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin parar de andar.- ¿Por haber trabajado un breve periodo de tiempo en algo que tú llevas haciendo toda la vida?

-Puedes atacarme, Regina, no me importa, seguiré preocupándome y protegiéndote.

Vuelvo a detenerme cuando llegamos a la planta baja.

-Dejando de lado esa historia que te estás montando en la cabeza...- le digo.-...que sepas que no va a seguir con ese tipo de vida y que está pensando trabajar en Valencia.

-Regina, no irás...

-Sí.- le interrumpo.- Voy a decirle a papá que le busque algo. Algo legal.- aclaro con retintín.

- Ese chica tiene algo raro.

-¿Qué tiene? Venga dímelo.- me asqueo.

-Es... su forma de mirar.

-¿Su forma de mirar?- pregunto entre risas.

-Sí.- afirma serio.- Cuando entré en la habitación se fijó en mi arma, como si la estuviese controlando.

-Será porque la llevas a la vista.- comento redicha mientras doy un toque en la pistola de la cartuchera que lleva en el costillar izquierdo.

-Me refiero a la del tobillo.

Entorno los ojos y bajo la vista a sus piernas. Con ese pantalón negro no se nota nada.

-¿Te ha preguntado por tu padre?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- respondo molesta.- Solo se ha interesado por mí.

Retomo el camino hacia la cocina, pero ya no estoy tan eufórica como antes.

-Y te recuerdo que sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer cuando alguien me pregunta por papá.- bufo cabreada.

Sidney se adelanta unos pasos y me abre la puerta del comedor.

Mi padre se levanta de su silla y retira la mía para que me siente. Es un perfecto caballero.

-Gracias.

-De nada.- contesta y me besa en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Me seco el cuerpo con una toalla y me envuelvo con ella. Lo mismo hago con mi cabello.<p>

Me pongo el conjunto de lencería violeta y me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo en el baño, para ver que tal me queda. Estas bragas brasileñas de encaje son preciosas y muy sexys, y con el cabello húmedo, la imagen que proyecto es de Diosa del sexo por lo menos. Paso a secarme el cabello con secador y cepillo. Con el cabello seco y liso, y tras meter en el cubo de la colada, la ropa usada y las toallas, abro la puerta corredera de cristal opaco del baño y salgo al pequeño pasillo que conecta con mi habitación. A mitad de pasillo se encuentra mi gran vestidor.

El mensaje de Macarena me llegó durante la cena. He quedado con ellas en la puerta de la discoteca en una hora y tengo que darme prisa. Reviso mi pequeño bolso para ver si llevo todo: móvil, llaves de casa, cartera con documentación y pintalabios con el que poder retocarme cuando necesite; y subo al tercer piso para ver a Jennifer y desearle buenas noches.

Cuando voy llegando me cruzo con Rachel que, bandeja en mano, viene de su habitación.

-¿Se ha cenado todo?- pregunto mirando la bandeja vacía.

-Sí. Esa muchacha tiene un apetito voraz.

Cuando me acerco a la habitación, uno de los chicos que la custodian, se adelanta a abrirme la puerta. Me sorprende, pero como siempre los ignoro.

Jennifer se encuentra recostada contra el cabezal de la cama viendo la tele y al verme alucina.

-¡Guau!- exclama.- Estás impresionante.

Sonrío e inclino la cabeza.

-Gracias.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Es viernes de noche.- respondo como si una cosa fuera con la otra.- Además si no salgo mis amigas vendrán aquí y se puede liar. Me acerco a la cama y me siento a su lado, mucho más cerca que las veces anteriores.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó.

-¿Si digo que no, te quedarás conmigo?

Sonrío y me paso una mano por el cabello. Qué suave y liso me ha quedado.

-Es broma.- comenta.- Estoy bien, sí.

-Ya me han dicho que has cenado bien.

-Es que tenéis una cocinera de cinco estrellas.

- Rachel, la mujer que te la trajo. Se lo diré.

Jennifer asiente y me sigue mirando…

Suspiro y cojo su teléfono de la mesilla.

-Voy a darte mi número.- explico mientras lo tecleo y guardo en su agenda.- Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa o no te encuentras bien, me llamas.

-Puede que lo haga incluso si no lo necesito.

Vuelvo a sonreír y dejo su teléfono de nuevo en la mesilla.

-Que bien hueles.- murmura.

-Pink Diamonds.

Me recojo el cabello hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto mi cuello, y me acerco para que huela.

La respiración se me corta y mi piel se eriza y calienta como unas brasas, al sentir su nariz y labios pegados a mi cuello. Jennifer inspira fuerte y desliza la nariz por mi oreja.

-Perfecta.- susurra en mi oído.

Suelto mi cabello y me cierno sobre ella para devorarle la boca. Jennifer me responde igual de impetuosa y rodeándome con sus brazos, me atrae más hacia sí. Su lengua y la mía se rozan y creo estallar en partículas, del placer que me causa. Deslizo una mano por cuello y la otra la introduzco en su largo y suave cabello rubio.

¡Dios mío!

Tras varios segundos, nos separamos con la respiración agitada.

-Lo siento.- sale de mi boca.

-No hay que disculparse por los flechazos.

Sube una de sus manos a mi cuello y volvemos a besarnos varios segundos más.

-Tengo que irme.- murmuro junto a sus labios.

-Sí.- exhala.- Vete porque no voy a poder contenerme.

Sonrío y deslizo el pulgar por sus carnosos labios.

-Te he dejado un buen rastro de pintalabios.

-Eres libre de dejarme todos los rastros que quieras.

Cuando salgo, Jennifer me sigue con la mirada.

-Que duermas bien.- comento mientras camino de espaldas a la puerta.

-Ahora lo haré como un bebé.

Vuelvo a reír y me doy la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-Por cierto, Regina.

-¿Sí?- le miro una vez más.

-No has terminado de contarme la historia del Maserati, ¿qué pasó después de darte contra la farola? ¿Se enteró tu padre?

Sonrío una vez más y asiento.

-Iba de copiloto.

-¡Uff!- resopla.- ¿Y qué pasó con el coche?

Arqueo una ceja y me pongo en plan interesante.

-Un día de estos te lo cuento.

Le guiño un ojo y salgo de la habitación con sus risas de fondo.

Voy a llegar tarde y camino acelerada por el pasillo en dirección a las puertas que dan al patio trasero. Patio donde hay una enorme piscina rectangular con sus tumbonas de madera acolchadas.

En la derecha se encuentran las habitaciones del servicio y escoltas, la izquierda son los garajes.

Salgo por las puertas de cristal y madera, acompañada por Sidney.

-Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

-Te lo prometo.- repito automáticamente.

Parece mi padre. Él también me ha hecho jurarle y perjurarle que tendré cuidado, que no me fiaré de nadie y que si surge algo, lo llamaré inmediatamente.

-No me des la razón como a los tontos, aún estoy a tiempo de ir contigo.

Llegamos a la puerta de acceso a los garajes y Sidney me abre con su llave.

Sidney marcha hacia la pared donde se encuentran los mandos de las puertas automáticas mientras me coloco bien en el asiento, abrocho el cinturón y arranco.

-Si ocurre algo me llamas.

-Lo sé, tranquilo. Deberías estar contento de que ya no debes hacerme de chófer ni estar esperando en la calle a que saliera de las discos.

-Lo hacía encantado. Ahora en cambio estaré en vilo hasta que regreses. Suelto una carcajada y le agarro la mano.

-Sidney, tú más que nadie eres conocedor de que todo el mundo sabe de quién soy hija

Sonrío y le lanzo un beso y salgo lentamente para después girar a la izquierda e ir por el camino de grava hacia la delantera de la

Villa.

-¡Y no corras!- alza la voz.

Saco una mano por la ventanilla dándole a entender que le he escuchado y conecto la radio. Subo la ventanilla, meto segunda y tiro hacia Valencia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué Opináis?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando bajo del auto, ya hay varios ojos puestos en mí y cruzo la carretera hacia la calle donde se encuentra la disco. La gente fuma, bebe, charla, ríe, se dan el lote... sobre unos tocones de cemento que hay enfrente. Mis amigas no se encuentran junto a las puertas e imagino, por lo tarde que he llegado, que ya estarán dentro a chupitos.

Saco el móvil del bolso y veo las llamadas y mensajes de mis amigas.

El último es de Belle donde me dice que me esperan dentro. También tengo un mensaje de un número desconocido que me hace sonreír como una tonta cuando descubro que es de Jennifer.

"Me habría encantado salir contigo a bailar. Jennifer"

-¡¿Regina?!

Me giro para ver quién me llama y veo a Lara, una antigua compañera de clase.

-¡Lara!- finjo una agradable sorpresa.

Llega hasta mí y nos damos dos besos. Nunca hemos tenido relación alguna salvo "hola-hola, adiós-adiós".

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Dónde has estado metida?

-Estudiando en Madrid.

-¿Y vas a pasar el verano aquí?

-Sí.- contesto sin dar más explicación.- ¿Y tú qué tal?

La verdad que me interesa un comino su vida, pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente.

-Yo de puta madre.- suelta tan tranquila.- Trabajo en una peluquería y del ahí he venido a rumbear con unos amigos.

Señala a su espalda y al mirar, veo un grupo de chicas y chicos que nos observan curiosos.

-Me alegro que te vaya bien. Ahora tengo que dejarte que me esperan dentro.

-Sí, he visto entrar a Kat y las demás. Luego entraremos nosotros.

-Entonces nos veremos. ¡Espero que no!

-Claro.- sonríe ella.

Me doy la vuelta y tras poner los ojos en blanco, me dirijo al interior de la disco.

¡Uff, pero a reventar, reventar! ¡No entra un alfiler!

Desde finales de junio como estamos ahora, hasta finales de verano, Valencia se llena de turistas y esta disco está muy recomendada sobre todo al mundo gay, además debe ser la noche de las Drags Queen porque las hay a puñados, con todo tipo de trajes estrafalarios que dejan a la vista más carne de la que tapan, pelucas de todos los colores y estilos, y maquillajes dignos de ser nombrados obras de arte.

Con el bolso junto a mi pecho, cruzo entre la gente que danza al compás de la fuerte música. Intento encontrar a mis amigas, pero me temo que va a ser misión imposible. Sigo atravesando la muchedumbre hasta que una mano me agarra el brazo. Me dispongo a dar un tirón para que me suelten cuando veo a Melinda, que tras apartar a dos tipos que más que bailar se frotan entre sí, se lanza a abrazarme.

-¡Regi!- grita eufórica.

-¡Qué alegría verte!- Respondo.

-¡Ven, hemos conseguido una mesa!- grita por encima de la música y tira de mi mano.- ¡Estás guapísima!

-¡Tú también!

Atravesamos el muro de personas y veo a las demás apoyadas en una mesa alta de aluminio que me sonríen. Me abrazo a todas como si llevase una eternidad sin verlas y ellas me lo devuelven de la misma manera.

Rápidamente nos ponemos a cotorrear sobre nuestras vidas. Las cuatro han terminado sus respectivas carreras con muy buenas notas. Melinda y Belle, graduadas en Comunicación Audiovisual; Rose, graduada en Ingeniería Informática; Kathryn, graduada en Derecho; y todas están a punto de empezar a trabajar.

-¡Bueno!- exclamó ¡Después de toda esta cháchara, tendremos que hidratarnos! Todas reímos y yo me ofrezco a pagar la primera ronda.

Hemos hablado durante un par de horas de nuestras vidas, de amores y desamores, y continuamos por lo que toda mujer hace cuando está reunida con sus amigas.

Empiezo yo contando que Lara me abordó en la entrada y eso da pie a que mis amigas me cuenten que dejó la carrera de enfermería a los dos días, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. ¡Qué fuerte! Ahora tiene un precioso niño de casi cinco años, es madre soltera y trabaja en una peluquería. Su madre es la que cuida del niño, ya que por lo visto ella solo piensa en salir con sus amigos.

De Lara pasamos al resto de compañeros de clase y damos un leve repaso a cada uno. Sobretodo recordando momentos del pasado.

Cojo mi coca-cola y sorbo por la pajita ya que me estoy quedando seca de tanto hablar a gritos.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- Nos dice Mel.

Kat, Belle y Rose niegan. El local está muy lleno como para bailar a gusto. Yo me animo, y tras dejar mi bolso a buen recaudo, marcho con ella a la pista.

¡Buff! Somos como sardinas en una lata. Recibimos golpes, empujones e incluso algún pisotón, y todo ello sin perdón ni disculpas. Sobre las plataformas, las Drags Queens se contonean y exhiben como ellas saben hacerlo, junto a los fornidos gogos. La marabunta de gente se mueve como las olas del mar y mi amiga y yo terminamos por acabar acorraladas contra la base de acero de una de las plataformas. Intentamos apartar a la gente que se nos ha echado encima, pero es imposible, son como un muro que cada vez viene más contra nosotras, aplastándonos sin poder remediarlo.

-¡Ah!- se queja Rose.- ¡Nos van a aplastar!

Clavo las uñas en el hombro del tío que tengo delante y él se queja y me mira.

-¡Nos estáis aplastando!- le grito.

-¡A mí también!- responde él.

-¡Regina, no puedo respirar!- chilla mi amiga.

Observo a mi amiga, asustada, y me aterro todavía más porque no puedo hacer nada. Estamos atrapadas y nadie parece darse cuenta.

Con gran esfuerzo, consigo liberar un brazo y estirarlo para moverlo desesperadamente.

-¡Socorro!- grito.- ¡Ayuda!

Un par de manos agarran mi brazo y tiran de mí hacia arriba, hacia la plataforma. La Drag que baila encima ha visto lo que pasaba y me ha sacado. Después vuelve a agacharse para coger a mi amiga.

Abrazo fuerte a Rose que llora asustada por lo que nos podía haber pasado.

-¿Estáis bien, chicas?- nos pregunta nuestro salvador.

-Sí, gracias. Solo asustadas.- contesto por las dos.

-Venid conmigo.

Nos lleva hacia el lado opuesto de la plataforma y bajamos por unas escaleras. Rose sigue compungida. El chico nos guía hacia los baños y al pasar junto a un tío que hay detrás de la barra, le informa que hay demasiada gente en el local.

Entramos al baño de mujeres acompañado por el Drag y nos acercamos al lavabo para refrescarnos.

-Rose, ¿estás bien?- pregunto.

-Sí.- musita mojándose el escote, cuello y nuca.- Pero creía que no lo contábamos.

-Lo siento mucho, chicas. Esto no pasa nunca, pero ha entrado un grupo de tipos descontrolados que están formando mucho caos. Esperad aquí hasta que los echen.

Abrazo al amable transformista antes de que se vaya y le doy las gracias repetidamente. Él me devuelve el abrazo.

Cuando nos separamos, una chica sale de uno de los aseos bajándose el vestido y al verlo, grita.

-¡Oye, que éste es el baño de mujeres!

El Drag la mira de arriba abajo y chasquea los dedos.

-Cariño.- le dice.- Yo soy más mujer que tú.

Ese comentario nos hace reír a carcajadas a Rose y a mí, y tras guiñarnos un ojo, se marcha.

Pasamos unos minutos más en el baño relajándonos y después regresamos con las chicas. Eso sí, sin pasar cerca de paredes u otro lugar contra el que nos puedan aprisionar.

Ellas al vernos llegar nos preguntan qué ha pasado, que han visto como nos subían a una plataforma, y les contamos lo ocurrido.

-¿Queréis que nos vayamos?- pregunta Melinda.

-Lo prefiero.- contesta Rose.- Se me han quitado las ganas de bailar.

Miro de nuevo el móvil. Tengo otro mensaje de Jennifer, de hace una hora.

"¿Lo estás pasando bien? No hago más que pensar en ti. Jennifer."

Guardo el móvil en el bolso y finjo darme gloss cuando Kathryn sale de la cabina.

Caminamos hacia la salida del aseo, buscamos a las chicas y luego salimos de la discoteca y disfrutamos de la poca brisa que corre en la calle.

-Podíamos ir mañana a la playa.- propone Belle. Kat me mira cómplice y yo reacciono.

-Mejor otro día, chicas.- contesto.- Quiero estar unos días con mi padre que hace mucho que no lo veía.

Ellas asienten comprensivas y si no lo comprenden, no ponen pegas cuando menciono a mi padre. También han escuchado los rumores, pero nunca me han preguntado si eran ciertos. La versión que ellas creen es que mi padre es dueño del concesionario, lo demás son solo rumores.

-¡Pero, mira quién ha vuelto!- exclama una voz masculina detrás mía.- ¡La hija pródiga!

Me vuelvo y ante mí tengo a un antiguo rollo acompañado por un grupo de chicos. Un rollo de una noche y que jamás conté a mis amigas porque ellas también le conocen. Aunque pensándolo bien... ¿quién no conoce a Robín de Locksley?

-Regina.- murmura ladeando la cabeza.

-Robín.- respondo con tono neutro.

Robin de Locksley es el típico chico carismático que a todo el mundo gusta, todo el mundo conoce y todo el mundo quisiera tener de amigo. Aunque seguramente también influya el hecho de que su padre sea dueño de medio Valencia. Tiene cerca de treinta años y es guapo.

Todas las chicas siempre han babeado por él; él lo sabía perfectamente y le encanta, le sube el ego. Solía hablar con nosotras solo para demostrar a sus amigos que nos tenía comiendo de su mano.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que años después ligaría conmigo una noche?

-¿Has venido a pasar las vacaciones?- pregunta acercándose a mí.

Viste una camisa blanca de manga corta y con la mitad de los botones superiores abiertos, unos vaqueros desgastados y el perfecto pelo rubio que lucía antaño, cortado al uno. Sus ojos azules siguen siendo igual de impresionantes.

-¡Y a ti qué te importa!- espeto y me vuelvo hacia mis amigas, que ríen con mi contestación.

Él no parece querer dejarlo ahí y me agarra del brazo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Os la robo un momento, chicas.

Tira de mí hacia un lado, apartándome de mis amigas, y me revuelvo molesta. ¿De qué va este tío?

-¡¿Qué carajo te crees que estás haciendo?!- gruño rabiosa.- ¡Todos nos están mirando!

-Pues que miren.

-Suéltame o...- amenazo.

-¿Uno de tus escoltas me dará una paliza?

-Yo sola me basto.

Él se carcajea y cuando comprueba que nos hemos alejado varios metros, me suelta. Yo me cruzo de brazos y le acribillo con la mirada.

-Te veo muy agresiva conmigo y eso que no nos vemos desde... la Nochevieja de hace dos años. Qué noche aquella, ¿la recuerdas? Sin duda la mejor de mi vida. Sonríe ampliamente y me enseña todas las piezas dentales.

-Yo estaba muy bebida, ni me acuerdo.

Robin vuelve a estallar en carcajadas.

-Si no supiera que mientes, eso habría destrozado mi ego.

-¿Para eso me has traído aquí, para rememorar el pasado?

-También recuerdo...- sigue hablando, haciendo oídos sordos a mis palabras.-...que quedamos en vernos el fin de semana siguiente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto perpleja.

-Íbamos a vernos el fin de semana siguiente en el mismo bar, pero tú nunca apareciste.

-Eso es mentira, no volvimos a quedar.- murmuro confundida.- De todas formas, ¿a qué viene esto?

-A que yo sí te esperé. Y volví el siguiente por si te habías confundido de día. Y después te estuve buscando cada día que salía y en cada local en el que entraba. A día de hoy sigo haciéndolo, creo que se me ha quedado grabado, y mira tú por donde, hoy te encuentro frente a mis narices. Aún no me creo que te tenga delante.

Frunzo el ceño aún más extrañada.

-Robin... yo...- balbuceo sin saber que decir.

-Me juré a mí mismo que el día que te volviese a ver te lo diría. Siempre me has gustado y fui un auténtico cretino al negarme lo que sentía porque me parecieras demasiado joven para mí. Pero después de aquella noche...

Da un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedo por instinto.

-Si vas a pasar el verano aquí, quiero pasarlo contigo, Regina.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que por decirme toda estas cosas y voy a caer rendida a tus pies? Creo que ese gran ego te ha afectado al cerebro.

Y lo dejo ahí plantado para regresar con mis amigas que, muy mal disimuladas, han estado atentas a nosotros.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta Melinda.

-Sí, puras estupideces.- contesto agitando una mano.

-Pues atenta, que viene otra vez.- murmura Kat.

Me agarro del brazo de Belle y me arrimo más a ellas, como si la cercanía de mis amigas evitara que Robin me dijera algo más.

Su enorme ego puede con él y aparta levemente a Rose para colocarse a mi lado.

-Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto.- comenta delante de mis amigas.- Quiero pasar el verano contigo.

Miro a mis amigas que están casi en shock por lo que han escuchado. Hace años él era su chico ideal.

-Y que sepas...- murmura acercándose a mi oído.- Que consigo todo lo que me propongo.

Desliza el índice por mi brazo y regresa con sus amigos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunta Rose.

-Acompáñenme al coche que os lo cuento.

Para que seguir ocultando.

Les relato lo sucedido aquella Nochevieja y lo ocurrido hace escasos minutos. Mis amigas escuchan atentas, casi sin pestañear.

-Y eso es todo.- finiquito algo avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?- pregunta Rose. Niego con la cabeza.

-Fue un rollo de una noche.- intento excusarme.

-Para él no, por lo visto.- comenta Belle.

-Me da igual, no me interesa.

-¿Y dónde estábamos nosotras esa Nochevieja que no te vimos con él?- curiosea Kat.

-A ver, era Nochevieja, estábamos en el bar de Manu, había muchísima gente conocida, todos celebrando la entrada del año, bebidos, y nos íbamos unos con otros. Él me abordó en la entrada del baño, ligó conmigo y yo me dejé.

-Y os fuisteis a su casa.- añade Melinda.

-Sí.- asiento algo avergonzada.

Nos despedimos y me subo a mi auto. Les digo adiós y vuelvo a casa. El reloj digital del coche marca las tres menos cuarto de la mañana.

Lo bueno de tener tanta seguridad en casa, aunque jamás se lo reconoceré a papá, es la comodidad en estos casos que llegas de fiesta y con ganas de ir a la cama. Yo detengo el coche junto a la entrada, me bajo sin parar el motor y uno de los chicos se encarga de meterlo en el garaje.

Entro en casa y me quito los zapatos para no taconear sobre la tarima. Empiezo a subir las escaleras y cuando llego al segundo piso, miro de soslayo las que ascienden al tercero.

Miro en todas direcciones y cuando compruebo que no hay nadie a la vista, corro hacia ellas y subo. Descalza y de puntillas recorro el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Jennifer. Tengo muchísimas ganas de verla y no me quito de la cabeza los besos de antes y sus palabras: "No hay que disculparse por los flechazos".

Cuando estoy a punto de girar en el siguiente pasillo hacia su habitación, recuerdo que tiene vigilancia y detengo mis pasos. Con mucho cuidado me asomo por la esquina y veo que los chicos están sentados en los sillones que hay al fondo, junto a la ventana. Los malditos tienen un par de tazas sobre la pequeña mesita de madera que hay entre los dos. ¿Será café o algo más fuerte que los mantenga despiertos? ¡¿Qué hago ahora?! ...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parece?<strong>


End file.
